


Late Nights

by Makasaurus



Series: Just Alien Things [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makasaurus/pseuds/Makasaurus
Summary: Just some “I love you”s exchanged.





	Late Nights

“I love you.”  
Golden eyes blink open to meet magenta ones, their faces resting side-by-side on plush pillows as they lay together in an unmade bed, sharing a tender and quiet moment while Zim strokes his human’s face. “Say that again?”

Dib watches his face as those alien eyes slide shut, one antennae quirking, thinking over the request for a moment or so. “I love you.” To punctuate the statement, he leans forward to press a soft kiss to Dib’s cheek. 

“It. . . Doesn’t sound right.” That cues a double take of Zim’s own, his eyes opening to gaze curiously at the face mere centimetres from his own. “It’s too obviously cliche for. . Well, for you.” He tilts his head to the side, his eyes narrowing, and Dib is once more taken by how much his boyfriend can look like an insect. In a cute way, of course.

“. . . My species mate for life.” Zim offers instead, closing his eyes in quite a matter-of-factly way, and Dib can’t stifle his snort of laughter in time, his bout of giggles only spurred by the rather offended look his partner gives him. “It’s true,” Zim protests, propping himself up on one elbow, “It’s not funny- stop laughing.”

“I’m sorry-“ Dib tries to apologise through dying chuckles, “It was just. . . It wasn’t really something I expected you to say.” He slings an arm over Zim’s side, pulling him closer in order to pepper kisses across his cheeks. As annoyed as Zim is, he can’t help the quiet purring that begins to rise in his throat from the affection. “Okay, well, allow me to rephrase:

Out of some hundred millions of my own species, and all the thousands of trillions of living alien species in the known universe. . . I chose one tiny, insignificant, smelly little worm-monkey on some tiny, insignificant mudball of a planet- to love, and to only love, as long as we might live.”

“. . Oh,” Is all Dib manages to say at first, and then, “I suppose that does carry more weight than I originally thought.”

“Mhm.” Zim settles back down on the pillow beside him, snuggling closer into his chest and pressing their cheeks together. “Do you have anything to say that carries just as much?”

“Yeah. . . I think I do.” He holds Zim close, revelling in the surprising amount of warmth that his tiny alien body radiates, and the soft noise and vibrations of the purring running through him. “What’s that, then?” The alien’s voice is barely a murmur.

“I love you too,” He simply states, as he gently, softly, kisses him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I return!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who keeps leaving kudos and comments on my original work! You all inspire me to create more ( ^ω^ )
> 
> Sorry that this one is a tad short! It is rather late where I am, but I just had to get my idea out before sleeping - please excuse any slip ups or mistakes or wording that isn’t quite clear.
> 
> I love you all!  
\- Maka


End file.
